


Never Gonna Give You Up

by Silvergunner



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Heterosexual Sex, Public Nudity, Romantic Comedy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergunner/pseuds/Silvergunner
Summary: Several years after the events of A Goofy Movie, both Max and Roxanne have drifted away by the time of their college years. However an unexpected accident has them meet again, find their love for each other, and see things escalate.Both Max and Roxanne are 19 years old in this story, rather than their canon appearances.
Relationships: Max Goof/Roxanne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Never Gonna Give You Up

It was an average Saturday in early February. Across the city, the sun was beaming through a cloudy sky while a slight wind blew in the air. Winter was definitely beginning to fade away finally, with spring on its way. For the past few weeks, the daily lives of most residents of the city had returned to normal, what with the warmth of spring and summer on the way and the post-December celebratory aftermath finally over. As it was a weekend, many of the people there were spending time having a break from the usual routine, and none more notably than a young lady riding on her bicycle.

Roxanne had just turned nineteen a few months prior, and was a happy young lady most of the time. She had graduated from high school with good grades, but had decided to spend a year working in order to build up funds ready for College. She hoped to study History at College, as it was a field that interested her a lot. Right now though, she was riding her bike through the suburbs of the city heading towards the mall. She had set off just a few minutes before, wearing her helmet, a sweater and some jeans. It was warm enough to wear light clothing, and she was looking forward to spending time with her friends at the mall.

A few days ago, her best friend Stacey had suggested the two of them and a few other ladies go to the Mall together. Although she claimed it was to browse some nice clothes in the more suggestive underwear shops, Roxanne knew it was because Stacey and the other two wanted to find men to chat up. Although she knew this was important to them due to the summer coming up and them wanting to seem important by having dates every time they went to the beach, Roxanne wasn’t all that interested. Several men and a few women had chatted her up before, but she had no feelings towards them. Instead she had feelings towards someone from her past. Someone she hadn’t seen for a while despite keeping in contact via Smartphone, and someone she wished she could have gone further with back then...

As she cycled down the streets, she had to swerve a few times to avoid large puddles of water on the road. It had been raining a lot during the night, and the water still had yet to drain away. She was careful however and managed to ride up to a major crossroads, stopping for the red light. She waited patiently, planning to let the car next to her go first when the light went green. Within a minute the light had changed to green, and she watched the car pass across the junction carefully. However she barely got her feet on the pedals when she heard a roaring noise come from behind her.

A badly beat up red car had sped towards the traffic lights without slowing. It zoomed past her, straight through a large puddle. Roxanne screamed in horror as a torrent of dirty water splashed all over her and her bike. The force of the water almost knocked her off her bike, and as the water settled she saw the car speeding away. Breathing in and out heavily with shock, she managed to pull herself towards the curb. When she was on the pavement safely, she looked down at her clothes and gasped again in horror. Her sweater was completely soaked, and her jeans weren’t much drier. Even her hair had been soaked by the water.

It was all too much for Roxanne. She sunk to her knees sobbing, feeling absolutely wretched. Not only was she shivering from the cold water seeping through her, she was incredibly upset from her ruined appearance. She felt that if anyone saw her like this, she would be mocked and laughed at for months. She just hoped nobody she knew would see her in that state right now...

“Roxanne!” came a familiar voice from nearby. Roxanne looked up and felt her heart sink as she saw a very close friend of hers run up to her. He was the same age as her - having turned nineteen a few months prior to her - but had a darker fur tone and was taller than her. He was wearing an American Football jersey, customised to have the name “MAX GOOF” on the back with the number 95. “Are you okay? I saw that idiot driver splash you with water...” he said.

“I’m... not okay Max,” Roxanne replied. “I’m cold and wet and I must look awful...” she sighed. She pulled at her sweater to show Max how soaked it was. “What am I going to do? I can’t go to the mall like this, and my home is several miles away...” she said.

“Well, my place is round the corner. You can come along and I’ll put your clothes in the wash?” Max offered. He then tugged at his jersey and pulled it off. “Here, you can wear my jersey for a bit,” he added.

Roxanne nodded in agreement. As Max turned around and shielded her from the view of the street, she quickly pulled off her sweater to reveal just her bra, thankfully saved from most of the splash damage. She pulled on Max’s jersey quickly, finding it was long enough to reach her thighs. She liked the feel of it too... “I’m ready, Max. Let’s go,” she said to him before standing up.

“Okay Roxanne, I’ll take your bike,” Max replied. He picked it up off the ground, and Roxanne’s eyes gazed upon his now bare chest. As they walked down the street, Roxanne couldn’t divert her eyes away from Max’s bare chest. He had definitely been training in the high school football team the past few years, judging by how toned his upper body was. Roxanne’s mind went elsewhere as she wondered how his chest would feel with her running her hands against it...

She suddenly snapped out of her fantasy world when she realised Max had spoken to her. “Yes, Max?” she asked him.

“I was saying we’re at my place now,” Max said with a smile. He pointed to the medium sized house where he lived with his father, where Roxanne had visited many times during their teenage years. Roxanne nodded and Max led her into the house. “My dad isn’t in until tonight, so it’s just us two here. You should be able to get plenty of privacy,” Max said to her. They walked into the hallway and after the two of them kicked off their shoes, Max looked at her. “So, would you like to go get a shower first then I’ll grab us both a soda?” he asked her.

“That would be great,” Roxanne smiled. “Can you show me where the shower is?” she asked him.

“Yeah, follow me, it’s just upstairs,” Max nodded. He led Roxanne upstairs and pointed towards a door on their left. “Bathroom is there, there should be some towels already in and plenty of shower gel and shampoo,” he said to her. “If you need me, I’ll be in my room over there,” he said, pointing to a room at the end of the hallway. Roxanne recognised it, not just from her teenage memories but from the faded and curling “Powerline” poster on the door, a musician she and Max were fanatic about when they were younger.

Roxanne turned to Max. “Thanks Max,” she said to him with a smile. “I’ll see you when i’m done,” she added, before turning and entering the bathroom.

As he left Roxanne to shower and get cleaned up, Max returned to his room. He would have gotten another shirt out normally, but he didn’t feel like doing so. Instead he laid on his bed and gazed at the ceiling, deep in thought. He and Roxanne had been in love back when they were teenagers, but had drifted apart as they had gone to different High Schools. While Roxanne’s parents made her go to a more fancy academy elsewhere in the city, Max had been content to go the more local high school with his best friend PJ. Both Max and Roxanne hadn’t drifted away from each other entirely thanks to the incredible abilities of Smartphones, but they weren’t as romantically involved towards each other as they had been back then. Max wished that they were still, but he was unsure if Roxanne felt the same as he did...

Meanwhile inside the bathroom, the shower was spraying out warm water. Roxanne had stripped down as quickly as possible to get the wet clothes off her, with her jeans and socks coming off first before she removed Max’s shirt. She then unclipped her bra and it fell free to reveal her medium sized breasts with cute puffy nipples. She then pulled her panties down to reveal her womanhood, bare apart from a small tuft of pubic hair above it. Without pausing, she climbed into the shower and pulled the curtain shut.

As she washed herself down with what she assumed was Max’s citrus-smelling shower gel, she thought about him. She enjoyed seeing his bare chest, the first time she had seen it since the summers long ago when they were at the pool together. She loved him back then, and deep in her heart she still had feelings towards him. She was especially grateful for him helping her out in her hour of need that day. After washing her hair and body down, she turned the shower off and stepped out.

She turned to face the mirror and saw her naked body staring back at her. Roxanne had a healthy lifestyle and she was happy with how she looked, but was still embarrassed to show too much of her body. However, when she was with Max she was happy to wear a bathing suit as she trusted him not to laugh at her or tease her. She felt that if he did see her naked she wouldn’t actually mind at all...

Suddenly she realised she had no clean clothes in the room with her, and the towels were too small to wrap around herself. However, she remembered that Max’s shirt was long enough to come to her thighs. She picked it up and held it in her hands. She leaned towards it and smelled it. The scent of Max entered her nostrils, and it made her suddenly feel strange. She wanted to smell it and even rub herself against it. She felt her attraction towards Max returning and remembered kissing him so long ago...

She snapped out of her fantasy suddenly, remembering that Max would be expecting her to be finished at least some point that afternoon. After drying herself down, she pulled the jersey over her head. It covered most of her torso, albeit with her nipples visibly poking through the fabric and the hem rose up slightly when she walked. Nonetheless it was better than nothing, so she walked out of the bathroom in it while carrying her dirty clothes.

Max was flicking through one of his older magazines when suddenly a knock came at the door. “Come in, Roxanne,” he said. As his friend walked in, he let out a small gasp of surprise as he saw her appearance. She was naked apart from his jersey, and he could see the details of her breasts and nipples poking through the fabric. His eyes moved downwards and he could see just a little of her pubic hair peeking out beneath the hem. He felt himself blush as he realised she was naked underneath. “You... got finished okay?” he asked, stammering a little.

“Yeah, it was n...” Roxanne started, but then realised that Max was staring at her body. She gazed at him and saw he wasn’t just blushing, but was showing a sign that he liked the view of her. Her eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from his jeans, for there was a noticeable bulge that had appeared from between his legs... “...where should I put these dirty clothes?” she asked him, trying to stay calm and resolved despite the awkward situation she was in.

“I’ll take them downstairs and chuck them in the washing machine,” Max replied. He got up off the bed and walked over to her. He took the clothes from her, and his face moved close enough to her that memories of years passed came back to him. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her on the lips, but was uncertain how she would react. So instead he just smiled at her before passing her.

While she waited for Max to get back, Roxanne sat down on the bed. She noticed the magazine that Max was reading and picked it up. It was a videogame magazine, one that was a few years old by that time. She laid back on the bed and began flicking through it. She had expected Max to be into reading adult magazines at his age, but oddly videogames were still his obsession. She used to love playing videogames with Max, and she relaxed on the bed as she read about all the games they used to like spending hours on years ago...

Within minutes however Max was back, having put Roxanne’s clothes in to wash. He also had gotten them each a drink of bubblegum soda. As he returned though he let out a gasp and almost dropped both glass tumblers at what he saw before him. Roxanne was laid back with her legs spread in a relaxed position, and he could see clearly her womanhood. It was even better than he had imagined, with her slit surrounded by a little pubic hair the same colour as her hair. He had dreamed about seeing Roxanne naked for years, and right now she virtually was in front of him...

Roxanne looked up and gasped again as she realised she had her womanhood on show to Max. “Err Max...” she stammered. She took in a deep breath. “I guess you’ve seen me bottomless now...” she sighed.

Max smiled. “You are beautiful down there, just like your whole body is,” he blurted out loud without thinking. He blushed a little after hearing himself say that and realising what it could mean to Roxanne.

Roxanne looked up at him. She was really touched by his compliment despite the potentially lewd feeling behind it. “Likewise Max I think you’re incredibly handsome, especially your toned chest,” she replied. “I... love all of you...” she stammered out. She had just made her feelings clear to Max and was uncertain of his reaction.

Max smiled. “I love you too, Roxanne,” he said to her. He sat down next to her on the bed. Their faces moved close to each other again, but instead of moving away, their lips met in a passionate kiss. As they kissed, they felt their warmth pass in-between them through their lips, and their hearts began to race. Max moved an arm behind her back and pulled her close as they broke the kiss. “I’ve never stopped loving you, despite us drifting apart,” he added.

Roxanne was surprised at this admission. She had expected Max to hang out with other women, but instead his heart was set on her even years later. “Me too...” she commented, before engaging him in another loving kiss. A few minutes passed then Roxanne began thinking of Max’s body again. “You know Max, you’ve seen me bottomless but you’ve yet to return the favour...” she said to him.

“You wanna get naked then?” Max asked. “It’s just us two after all,” he added.

“Absolutely!” Roxanne smiled, eager to see the guy she was so attracted to completely nude in front of her.

Separating from each other, Max reached down to his belt and unclipped it. He pulled his jeans down to reveal a pair of red boxer shorts. Roxanne could see a noticeable tent in them and it made her feel even more excited. Max looked at her and grinned. “You next,” he said to her. Roxanne nodded and pulled the jersey off of her body, revealing her breasts to Max for the first time. She giggled as she saw Max utterly transfixed by her body. “You’re so beautiful, I...” Max stuttered.

“Now your turn, handsome,” Roxanne grinned. Max nodded and tugged at his boxer shorts. They pulled down and out came his member. Roxanne gasped in pleasant surprise as she saw the size of it, bigger than many other men she had seen in the magazines her friend Stacey had showed her, and it was still only two thirds erect... “Wow... it’s even better than I expected...” she smiled.

Max chuckled. “I’m glad you like it, Roxanne,” he commented. “Do you... wanna have sex?” he asked her nervously.

Roxanne looked at Max. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, being taken by a man she loved. “Of course, my handsome stud,” she replied with a big smile on her face.

The two of them moved towards each other again and kissed each other on the lips passionately. Their bodies pushed against each other, radiating their heat against each other. They pulled apart a few seconds later, gazing into each other’s eyes. “Max, can I suck your dick first?” Roxanne asked. “I’ve always wanted to try that with the man I love,” she added.

“Sure thing,” Max smiled. “I’ve imagined you doing that for me many times...” He added.

“Well then, it’s time to make your dream come true,” Roxanne giggled. Max smiled and sat down on the bed, swinging his legs onto it. Roxanne eagerly got onto the bed too.

After Max laid down on the bed, Roxanne climbed on top of him. Gazing at his hard member, she remembered what Stacey had showed her when they had that lesbian experience together in the past. Stacey had sucked and licked the dildo they had used, no doubt a skill gained from all the men she had slept with in the past. Just like her friend had showed her, the first thing she did was kiss Max’s tip. She then began licking up and down his shaft gently, hearing him gasp and groan gently from the sensations he was getting from her. She inhaled and his body smell flowed into her nostrils. Excitedly, she began licking faster, including lapping her tongue against his tip. Then as Max began moaning even more, she took things to the next stage.

Roxanne leaned back a little, withdrawing her tongue from Max’s member. She then opened her mouth and leaned forward again. His rock hard cock prodded against her lips before sliding inbetween her lips. Max gasped as he felt his dick enter her warm, wet mouth. She began sucking on his cock like Stacey had shown her. She actually found it rather fun doing so, while Max couldn’t believe how great it felt. He let out light moans of pleasure as his girlfriend sucked his hard cock for him. While she continued to suck him, he put his hands on her shoulders to pull her closer to him.

Soon enough, Roxanne was bobbing her head up and down on his cock. The sensations Max was getting were beyond what he could take, and within seconds of her taking his member to the hilt in her mouth, he let out a groan as he orgasmed. Roxanne pulled away quickly just as cum exploded from Max’s cock. It splattered over her face, warming her cheeks. Max’s eyes were closed as he enjoyed his orgasm, and Roxanne giggled a little. Max opened his eyes to see Roxanne scooping the spooge off her face then tasting it. “You taste good, Max,” she giggled.

“Thank you,” Max smiled back at Roxanne, before patting her head with one hand. “Now I need to return the favour for that great blowjob you gave me,” he smiled. He slid off the bed and let Roxanne sit on the side of the bed. As he knelt down in front of her, she spread her legs to reveal her vagina to him. Beneath her tuft of pubic hair was her pretty pink vulva tucked between her vaginal lips, spread open to Max and already leaking her juices. “Here we go,” Max smiled, before moving his face closer to her.

The first thing he did was give her vulva a gentle kiss. Roxanne let out a gasp as she felt his warm lips contact her pussy. He then began licking gently, thinking about what he had seen in those lesbian porn videos he had found in his father’s internet history. He started by licking her labia the gently moving his way in to roll his warm wet tongue against her vulva. He licked her in a way that had his tongue bounce against her clitoris with every vertical stroke. Roxanne moaned gently, enjoying the sensations she was getting from the most delicate part of her body.

The amount of pleasure she was getting from Max’s tongue massage was far too much for Roxanne to handle. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt herself orgasm as Max kept licking away. Max suddenly gasped as a large amount of her fluids poured out of her hot, wet vagina and all over his tongue. He let as much of it leak into his mouth as possible, savouring the taste of it.

Max withdrew himself from Roxanne and smiled. He gulped down the juices she had squirted into his mouth, and wiped his mouth with his right hand. “Did you like that?” he asked her.

“I sure did...” Roxanne smiled, feeling a little dazed from her climax. “But Max... I want you to go all the way with me...” she said to him.

“Of course, let’s do it,” Max smiled. However rather than get into position, he got up and walked over to a bag in the corner. He pulled out a packet of condoms and drew one out of it. “Always best to be equipped for this,” he chuckled before rubbing his dick so it was once again hard enough to slip the condom on.

“You sure are well equipped,” Roxanne smiled. She was glad that Max had a condom to hand, as she wasn’t on the pill at the time and knew it was too early in their relationship for her to get pregnant. “How come you have them though, Max? Have you had sex before?” she asked him.

“Erm... yeah,” Max replied. “I wanted to save myself for you, but at my 18th Birthday Party, PJ’s mother Peg took me aside and let me have sex with her. It was really nice, but I wasn’t really into her enough to truly enjoy it,” he said. “Do you mind it’s not my first time?” he asked her.

“Of course not - in fact i’m glad you’ve had some experience,” Roxanne smiled. “Two months ago, Stacey convinced me to use a strap-on Dildo with her. Like you said, it felt nice but I lacked attraction towards her so I didn’t truly enjoy it,” she added. “Do you mind about that?” she asked.

“Not at all. I know some guys get iffy about that, but I don’t as I don’t judge,” Max smiled. “In fact, as we both have had experience, we’ll probably enjoy it far more than if we were doing it for the first time,” he said. He then got back on the bed and rolled on top of her. “You ready now, Roxanne?” he asked her.

Roxanne smiled and nodded. She laid back on the bed even further and spread her legs wider. Her pretty pink pussy, already moist from Max’s tongue massage, opened wider in invitation to him. “Please, be the first guy to fuck me,” she said to him.

“Okay, let’s do it!” Max exclaimed. He got up into a semi standing position at the edge of the bed so that his loins were very close to Roxanne’s. His rock hard erection prodded against his lover’s entrance. He opened a condom and slid it over his dick, preparing himself for what was to come. He then leaned forwards and placed his hands on Roxanne’s elbows. He then kissed her deeply on the forehead, and pushed his hips forward.

Max felt his rock hard member push into his lover's tight pussy. Both of them let out a gasp of surprise, neither of them having expected the level of sensation that was happening between them at that point. Max couldn't believe how soft yet tight his girlfriend’s vagina was, while Roxanne felt amazed by the sheer size of Max's rock hard cock that was penetrating her. After a few seconds pause, Max began pushing his hips back and forth, feeling his member slide in and out of Roxanne.

Minutes passed, with both of them moaning in pleasure with every thrust Max made. Inch after inch of his cock slid into her, with her moaning even louder with every extra inch that went in. To Roxanne, this felt better than masturbating by herself or even that lesbian experience she had with Stacey. Max couldn’t have imagined how great it was fucking the woman he loved compared to his prior sexual experiences either. Maybe it was Roxanne’s tight pussy, or Max’s huge cock, but the two felt it was the true loving attraction between them and the warm skin-to-skin feel that was making this the greatest afternoon of their lives.

As she felt the seventh inch of Max’s cock slide into her pussy, Roxanne was moaning so loud Max figured the neighbours could probably hear them going at it. But all it did was make him more excited. Deciding to go one step further, he decided to use all his strength gained from playing American Football to good use. Moving his hands to Roxanne’s lower back, he pulled back and lifted her up into the air. Roxanne let out a gasp of surprise as Max lifted her into the air and began thrusting even harder into her. She was in absolute heaven from the experience he was giving her.

Soon enough though, both of them had reached their limits. Roxanne let out a loud scream of pleasure as her orgasm hit her. Pleasure flowed through her body like never before as her pussy squeezed around Max’s cock and spurted her juices over it. Max managed just a few more thrusts before he reached him limit too. He let out a roar as the most extreme orgasm of his life surged through him. As pleasure flowed down his spine, his cock blasted wad after wad of cum into the condom buried deep inside Roxanne’s pussy.

Both of them gasped for breath as they felt their orgasms fade. Max used the last of his strength to lower Roxanne down on the bed again safely. He then fell gently on top of her, with the two breathing heavily as the afterglow filled them. Once they got enough energy back, Max leaned up and kissed Roxanne passionately on the lips. “Thank you Roxanne,” he said to her.

“Thank you too Max,” Roxanne replied. She returned the kiss and held closely onto him.

After a minute of hugging though, Max knew he had to pull out of her. He withdrew his cock inch by inch, with the tip finally popping free. The condom on the end of his dick was bulging with the amount of sperm he had filled it with. “I never came as much as I did as today,” Max said. “In fact, i’d never felt as much pleasure as I have done today, not even with Mrs. P,” he added.

“Me neither...” Roxanne sighed happily. “I think it’s because we love each other on an emotional level. I feel like... I can trust you to love me and care for me and make me moan with pleasure...” she said to him.

“Likewise, I feel completely safe and happy with you,” Max replied. Both of them giggled, and Max rolled over next to her and held onto her tightly.

The two of them laid on Max’s bed together, still with their arms wrapped around each other. Both of them were naked, sweaty, and breathing heavily from the impact of their climax. But they could never have been happier. Max had finally won the heart of the woman he loved, and Roxanne had finally had sex with the man she lusted after for so long. 

After another minute, Max was the first to break the silence. “This has been the best day ever,” he commented.

Same for me too, Max...” Roxanne replied. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me today. You saved me from embarrassment and made me the happiest woman alive,” she said to him.

“Likewise, I could never be happier than I am right now, thanks to you,” Max replied with a smile on his face. He took a deep breath then looked at the clock. It was still mid-afternoon and it was a few hours before his dad returned. “How do you feel like a second round after we drink our soda and I take your clothes out the washing machine?” he suggested.

“On condition we go for a third and fourth round too, Max,” she giggled. Max smiled in response and they kissed once more. Sliding into a sitting position on the bed, Max passed a glass of blueberry soda to Roxanne and both of them drank it. Although it was a sugar-free brand, to Roxanne it couldn’t have been sweeter thanks to the fact it was given to her by the man she loved on the best day of her life so far.

As Max got up, he turned towards her. “No reason to get dressed until later, right?” he asked her. Roxanne smiled and nodded. Max walked out the room naked and Roxanne heard him descend the stairs.

Remembering the planned meet up with her friends suddenly, she hastily sent them a text saying she had to go home due to an accident and asked to re-arrange. She put her phone down when she saw Max walking into the room again, his dick flopping from side to side as he walked. “Seeing you with your dick out makes me want you more and more,” she giggled.

“Well Roxanne, i’m all yours now,” Max smiled. “Say, weren’t you going to meet your friends or something today?” he asked her as he sat back on the bed next to her.

“Yeah, I just sent a message cancelling. We were just going to wander round the mall looking for guys to chat up and such. Stacey wants a boyfriend before a trip to the beach,” she explained. She looked at Max and smiled. “I don’t need to join them as i’ve got my date for now on right here,” she giggled hugging him.

Max chuckled and held her close to him. “Well I’ll be sure to make our date nights especially special for you,” he said. Roxanne giggled then they kissed passionately again.

The two of them lost count of how many times they had sex that afternoon, but by the time Max’s father Goofy had returned, both were exhausted. Goofy cooked them both a delicious dinner, and by the time their afternoon together had ended, both felt that no matter how long it took them, they both found the love of their lives once again for now and forever.

\- The End -


End file.
